


I’ll wait for you.

by Zara_284



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_284/pseuds/Zara_284
Summary: Quick one shot about Rana leaving for the cruise mainly because I didn’t like how it was.





	I’ll wait for you.

“It was lucky Kate was there.”

“Wait what?” Rana’s head quipped up.

“You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve been saying have you?” Imran complained.

“No sorry, I’m just thinking about this cruise.” It’s true whether she should go on the cruise with her mum, or jeopardise her relationship with Kate had been playing on her head ever since Kate gave her the ultimatum yesterday.

“You know the way Simon has been getting caught up in gangs and that, they got a hold of him and it was lucky Kate was there because she broke it up before anything could happen.”

Rana’s face dropped. “Are they both okay?!”

“Leanne said he was a bit shaken up but I don’t know about Kate.”

“Maybe I should go and see her?”

“I thought you weren’t on good terms?” Multiple things were going through Rana’s head right now, imagine if that ever happened again and something happened to Kate, the woman she loves, it could occur any day especially where they live. Her mind wondered to think about Alya and Luke and how heartbroken she was. Rana was thinking she wouldn’t be able to cope. “Imagine if something happened to her though Imran, I couldn’t live without her.”

 

Rana walked up to the flat and knocked on the door, she let herself in the building, but not into the flat as she didn’t want to intrude, especially after her and Kate’s teary argument. Kate answered the door and looked quite surprised. “I thought you said you were going on the cruise and that’s that.”

“I needed to talk to you, please Kate, don’t just shut me out.”

“Okay fine, come in, it’s your flat too I suppose.” Rana was nervous for some reason, she was nervous around Kate and she didn’t know why, as she was the person she could be 100% herself around.

“What did you want to talk about.” Kate sat on the sofa and Rana followed.

“I heard about Simon and wanted to see if you were okay. You sounded like a hero to me.” Rana gave a soft smile.

“Well I’m okay, is that all you came here for?” Kate’s breath shuddered as she breathed out.

“No.. I wanted to talk about us, surely you don’t mean what you said about us breaking up if I leave. I love you Kate, you know that.” Rana could feel a lump forming in her throat. “Rana, I just don’t get why you’re going on a cruise with her when she tried to kidnap you, it just doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Kate she’s the only family I have left apart from Imran, it’s different you have Carla, Michelle, Johnny and Jenny, and to me she sounded like she wanted another chance.” Rana was on the brink of tears.

“I know that, it’s just I’ll get so worried about you, especially after what happened. I love you so much and I couldn’t bear to lose you though Rana. Maybe I was being harsh yesterday and the time away could be good for you and your mum, but I’ll miss you you know that.” A tear rolled down Rana’s face. “I love you too Kate, thank you and I will definitely miss you more.” Rana leaned in and kissed Kate, while Kate’s hand cupped Rana’s cheek and wiped away her tear with her thumb. Rana began peppering kisses down Kate’s neck whilst her hands were exploring Kate’s back. “What’s all this about, I mean I’m not complaining.” Kate said whilst Rana looked back up at her.

“I missed you last night. I don’t like it when we argue.” Rana then leaned in for a soft kiss, which started becoming more heated, with Kate’s hands on Ranas thighs, she climbed on top of Kate, straddling her and continued the kiss. Kate started pulling on the bottom of Rana’s t-shirt as she took the hint and pulled it up over her head. Rana began unbuttoning Kate’s shirt and as she did so left a path of kisses down her neck, Rana knew it was one of the thing Kate couldn’t resist and she lived teasing her for it.

 

“Rana-“ her breathing was ragged and unsteady. Rana pulled away and went in for another heated kiss, as their lips were becoming swollen. Kate’s hands moved up from the side of Rana’s thighs, to creating patterns on her hips and to tracing the hem of her bra. “Kate..” Rana moaned into her mouth. “I need you.” Them three words made Kate weak at the knees. “Bedroom now.” Rana climbed off Kate, stretched out her hand for Kate and lead her to the bedroom.

 

 

The next morning Rana was leaving, even though she didn’t want to leave Kate for 6 weeks, she knew she had to, making amends with her mum would be worth it. Kate was still asleep when Rana looked over, she was like a peaceful angel in her eyes. Rana’s hand was creating shapes on her back as Kate stirred awake. “Morning baby.” Rana leant down to kiss Kate. “That’s one way to wake up.” Kate smirked at Rana and she gave a gentle smile back. “I’m going to miss you so much when you leave.” Kate tucked a piece of hair behind Rana’s ear as she sat up in bed next to her. “Me too, but it will be worth it in the end.” Kate smiled at her and dreamily looked at Rana as she smiled back. “Wha-“ Kate surprised Rana with a kiss and caressed her cheek. “I love you so much Kate, you know that?” Kate just looked at her with a goofy grin. “I’m well aware after last night.”

“Oi! Don’t be getting cheeky you.”

“You know I love you too.” She replied with a peck on her lips. “Right as much as I’d love to stay in bed with you I’ve got to get ready for the cruise unfortunately.” Kate sighed of the thought of it and got out of bed. “I’ll go make breakfast while you get the rest of your stuff ready okay?”

“Thanks babe. You really are the best girlfriend you know?”

“Yep.” Kate said as she winked at Rana and headed out the bedroom.

 

Imran was outside the flat to take Rana to Saira’s, which meant it was time for the pair to say goodbye for 6 weeks. “Come here babe.” Kate said as she hugged Rana and held her as close as possible. “I love you ok and make sure you text me when you can.”

“I will I promise. I love you too.” Rana said. Kate then cupped Rana’s cheek and kissed her softly. “Come on lovebirds, as much as you’d like to stay here Rana, mum will be waiting.” Rana just rolled her eyes and gave Kate one last kiss before getting into the car. “I’ll see you in six weeks, I’ll miss you babe.”

“I’ll miss you too. Bye Kate.” Rana said as she rolled down the window back up and left weatherfield. “Only six weeks.” Kate muttered to herself.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
